


Sonyeon Aromatic

by daisy_illusive



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Bin tiene un don natural para oler las esencias de las personas y buscar las esencias que combinan para encontrar a la pareja perfecta… pero cuando lo intenta con DongMin, no puede oler absolutamente nada.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está levemente inspirada en un manga de un solo capítulo dibujado por la genial Yuu Watase, llamado ‘Shonen Aromatic’. El fic está inspirado porque ambas cosas van sobre un chico que puede oler las esencias de los demás, pero el desarrollo de las historias no tienen absolutamente nada que ver. Hacía tiempo que quería hacerle un pequeño homenaje a mi mangaka favorita, así que, cuando vi que Bin era muy sensible a los olores y que reconocía a todos los miembros por su olor, no pude evitar pensar que por fin había encontrado la forma de hacer este tributo.

La familia Moon siempre había tenido una especial sensibilidad hacia los olores, teniendo mucho mejor olfato que el resto de las personas, pero sin llegar a tenerlo tan bueno como el de los animales; sin embargo, esto les había hecho ganar una especie de reputación y a lo largo de los siglos habían llevado un negocio de fragancias y de perfumes que tenían muy buena aceptación en el mercado local de Cheongju. Todos los miembros de la familia tenían esta capacidad, por lo que era un negocio familiar llevado a través de generaciones; pero de vez en cuando, había ciertos miembros de la familia que tenían una sensibilidad más especial a los olores y eran capaces de identificar las esencias propias de las personas.

Bin era el primero en tres generaciones en ser tan sensible a los olores que podía oler la esencia pura de las personas si se concentraba lo suficiente. Nadie más que él tenía aquella habilidad y, gracias a eso, a pesar de que todavía seguía en el instituto, era una gran ayuda para su familia. Pero además de ayudar a su familia, Bin usaba su habilidad para otros menesteres, unos menesteres que hacían felices a las personas y que a él le reportaban un pequeño beneficio que utilizaba para darse algunos caprichitos.

***

La pequeña sala en la que Bin se encontraba junto a algunas personas más estaba un poco abarrotada y las esencias se mezclaban en la distancia junto al olor de madera de sauce quemada que era característico de aquella habitación, pero cuando el chico se acercaba a las diferentes personas, encontraba sin ninguna dificultad cuál era la esencia propia de cada una de ellas. Todos estaban allí para encontrar a la persona ideal con la que pasar el resto de sus días basándose en lo bien que encajaran sus fragancias, Bin solo tenía que oler la esencia pura que desprendía cada uno de ellos y buscar entre el grupo alguien que tuviera una fragancia que combinara a la perfección.

Aquello no era una ciencia muy exacta, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que la persona destinada no se encontrara en el mismo grupo y Bin no pudiera unir a nadie; pero a veces, con mucha suerte, había unido a algunas personas que encajaban de maravilla y que habían resultado estar echas el uno para el otro, por lo que se había ganado la fama de encontrar a la persona destinada. Este motivo era por el que aquella sala de la casa familiar siempre estaba a rebosar de personas buscando al amor de su vida… por un módico precio.

Bin se inclinó sobre el último de los chicos que se encontraba en la sala y éste dejó su cuello expuesto para que pudiera hacer su trabajo correctamente. Bin cerró sus ojos y aspiró el aroma que el chico desprendía concentrándose solo en ello. Olía como si fuera un bebé con un leve toque salado, por lo que no podía ser muy mayor a pesar de que era bastante alto. Aquella fragancia lo hizo sonreír porque era bastante agradable y también porque había encontrado otra en aquel grupo que quizás podía ser la indicada para él. Bin se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora para indicarle que ya había terminado con el chico, después, les echó un vistazo a las demás personas que se encontraban allí hasta que localizó a aquella que parecía que podía encajar con el olor del otro muchacho.

—Por hoy hemos terminado —anunció—. Me gustaría que se quedasen aquí el número 2 y el 15 porque quiero comprobar algo, los demás, podéis iros y volver para otra sesión si así lo deseáis.

Todos los chicos y chicas que estaban en la habitación, menos aquellos a los que les había dicho que se quedaran allí, recogieron sus pertenencias y salieron por la puerta de forma tranquila y ordenada, aunque murmurando por lo bajo que se sentían estafados. Siempre era igual. Todo el mundo iba allí pensando que en el mismo lugar se iban a reunir las personas indicadas y que Bin los iba a emparejar rápidamente, pero era cuestión de suerte que eso sucediera y cuando pasaba, él solo se encargaba de hacérselo saber cuando sucedía. Nunca daba garantías de que eso fuera a suceder la primera vez.

—Os he hecho quedaros aquí porque deseo comprobar algo —les dijo a ambos chicos. No quería dar demasiadas pistas de que quizás estuvieran hecho el uno para el otro porque eran hombres los dos y puede que no se sintieran cómodos hablando sobre su sexualidad o si siquiera sabía qué género les gustaba porque ambos estaban todavía en el instituto, como él, y eran jóvenes para tener todo claro en su vida—. Número 2, ¿me dejas que te huela de nuevo?  
—Sí, claro… —murmuró éste.

Bin se acercó de nuevo a él y tomó buena nota de la esencia a mariscos que emitía su piel, una esencia que, por raro que pareciera, combinaba de una forma completamente única con la esencia a bebé que desprendía el otro chico. Tragó saliva y se alejó de él, pensándose las palabras que podía decir para indicarles que ellos dos encajaban a la perfección sin ser demasiado bruto, pero la realidad era que nunca se le había dado bien eso de ser delicado, así que, simplemente lo dijo.

—Número 2, tu fragancia es como la de los mariscos —dijo—, y combina a la perfección con la fragancia de bebé del número 15… así que, felicidades, estáis destinados a ser felices juntos.

Ambos chicos parpadearon varias veces antes de abrir sus ojos al máximo, sorprendidos por la noticia. Sin embargo, tuvieron que pasar algunos segundos hasta que uno de ellos, aquel que olía a bebé, reaccionara.

—Pero yo soy alérgico al marisco… ¿cómo voy a estar destinado a una persona que huela a marisco? —fue lo que preguntó, dejando a Bin a cuadros, porque no había hecho mención alguna al hecho de que ambos eran hombres, solo a su alergia, que parecía ser lo que más le preocupaba.  
—Bueno… yo solo sé de esencias —respondió Bin—. No sé el motivo, pero las vuestras encajan y mi deber es decíroslo porque habéis pagado por ello, es cosa vuestra luego creer en mis palabras y daros una oportunidad si creéis que debéis hacerlo, yo no obligo a nadie a nada.

El chico más alto asintió enérgicamente, con una sonrisa, mientras que el otro parecía todavía confuso y perdido en sus propias cavilaciones. Bin se despidió de ellos y ambos salieron de la sala, dejándolo completamente solo allí, con el olor del sándalo quemado flotando en el aire, con los restos débiles de las demás fragancias que habían estado en la habitación todavía rondando a su alrededor. Bin suspiró y se tendió sobre el suelo de la habitación. Llevaba un par de años ayudando a las personas que se acercaban a él a encontrar a su media naranja, ya siendo esencias que combinaban a la perfección a pesar de ser completamente distintas o siendo la misma fragancia, pero él todavía no había podido encontrar a la suya y se sentía bastante solo y decepcionado.

Moon Bin también quería encontrar aquella esencia que combinara perfectamente con la suya y así poder ser feliz.

***

Bin caminaba por los pasillos de su instituto sin prestar atención a nada más que a su sentido del olfato, con los ojos cerrados. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los olores que todos sus compañeros desprendían y podía identificarlos por su olor, también, según la fortaleza del olor que captaba, sabía a qué distancia se encontraba cada uno de ellos y, sin necesidad de abrir sus ojos, podía esquivarlos perfectamente y continuar su camino sin tropezarse con nadie. Sin embargo, cuando giró en una esquina y se chocó contra una persona que no había olido, tuvo que abrir sus ojos y dejar que su vista fuera la que lo guiara.

Frente a él se encontraba un chico un poco más alto que él, con un rostro bastante atractivo, que se inclinó levemente hacia él, pidiéndole perdón con voz suave y dulce por haberse chocado contra él. Sin embargo, Bin no le prestó atención a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, sino que se enfocó en el hecho de que aquel chico no olía a absolutamente nada. Aquello era algo que nunca antes le había pasado, todas y cada una de las personas del mundo tenían un aroma propio y distintivo que los hacía completamente únicos, él mismo olía a sándalo, pero el chico guapo que se encontraba ante sus ojos no desprendía ningún olor.

Muy extrañado, Bin avanzó hacia él hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y le retiró el cuello de la camisa del uniforme para poder oler directamente de su piel el aroma que desprendía, por si éste era demasiado tenue como para poder olerlo en la distancia. Pero cuando aspiró el aroma de su piel, Bin lo único que pudo percibir fue su propio aroma a sándalo, nada de la esencia pura del otro, por lo que se retiró con su ceño fruncido del cuerpo del otro. El otro chico se había quedado completamente estático, mirándolo fijamente y con una expresión confundida en su rostro que parecía hecho de mármol.

—Lo siento —dijo Bin, consciente de que le tenía que haber pedido permiso antes de acercarse a él de aquella forma tan íntima para olerlo, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a hacer eso que no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacía realmente, había sido algo automático—. Soy Moon Bin y puedo oler la fragancia de las personas, pero de ti no venía ningún olor, así que, sin pensarlo, me he acercado a ver si podía encontrarlo. Lo siento si te he incomodado. De verdad que lo siento.  
—Oh… ¿eres tú el chico que empareja a gente oliéndolos? —le preguntó—. Me habían hablado de ti, pero todavía no te había conocido —Bin tuvo que poner alguna cara rara porque no entendió aquello, así que el otro sonrió de forma encantadora y siguió hablando—. Acabo de llegar, trasladado de mi otro instituto en Gunpo, solo llevo unos días aquí, pero ya me habían hablado de tu don, aunque no sabía quién eras. Me gustaría saber si serías capaz de buscarme pareja a mí también —le dijo—, no he ganado para disgustos en estos últimos años, todas las relaciones me salen increíblemente mal.  
—Pero eres muy guapo… —murmuró casi sin darse cuenta Bin porque no entendía por qué le estaba preguntando a él si podía conseguirle pareja cuando estaba totalmente claro que, solo esbozando una sonrisa tendría a todos los alumnos del colegio suspirando por él.  
—Ser guapo es sinónimo de muchos pretendientes —le respondió el chico—, pero no de que alguno de estos sea la persona indicada.  
—En ese caso… supongo que podría hacerte un hueco en la próxima sesión del Grupo de la Fragancia… —dijo Bin—, aunque antes debería ser capaz de encontrar algún olor en ti.  
—¿No huelo a nada? —cuestionó el otro y Bin negó con su cabeza.  
—No, a nada —respondió—, por eso me he chocado contigo antes, no he podido olerte y, por lo tanto, tampoco esquivarte.  
—Oh… vaya… ¿y eso es algo que sea común? Que haya gente que no huela a nada, digo.  
—No, cada persona tiene un olor distintivo, es la primera vez que encuentro a alguien que no huele a nada.  
—Entonces sería bastante difícil encontrarme una pareja —murmuró con resignación el chico, agachando la cabeza—, sino huelo a nada quizás esté destinado a estar solo.

El chico hizo el amago de echar a andar para seguir su camino, pero Bin no pudo permitirlo y lo agarró de la muñeca para dejarlo clavado en el sitio. No podía dejar que la tristeza que parecía sentir el otro no pudiera ser remediada simplemente porque no olía su esencia. Quizás era porque había saturado su nariz o porque había demasiada mezcla de olores en los pasillos del instituto que no podía identificarlo debido a que era nuevo y no estaba acostumbrado a encontrar su olor, así que, no dejaría de intentar encontrar su esencia.

—Puede que esté un poco resfriado o que haya demasiados olores aquí y por eso no puedo captar el tuyo —le dijo—, pero puedes venir a mi casa cuando quieras y, allí, trataré de encontrar tu esencia.  
—¿De verdad? —le cuestionó el otro, con su rostro iluminado por una enorme y brillante sonrisa.  
—Sí. Soy un Moon y ningún olor se me puede resistir… o sería la vergüenza de toda la familia —respondió.  
—Entonces me encantaría poder hacer eso.  
—Bien, ¿te parece que quedemos el sábado después de las clases en el vestíbulo?  
—Me parece bien.

El chico le dedicó otra sonrisa y Bin soltó el agarre que todavía mantenía sobre su muñeca para que éste pudiera seguir su camino; sin embargo, antes de dar él mismo un paso, se giró y gritó para llamar su atención.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Por cierto.  
—DongMin. Lee DongMin —le respondió, girándose hacia él y agitando su mano para despedirse.

Bin sonrió durante unos segundos y después, su rostro se volvió completamente serio. Tenía cinco días para dar con el motivo por el cual no podía oler ninguna esencia proceder de Lee DongMin antes de volver a intentarlo el sábado con él. Nunca había tenido un reto como aquel, pero Bin estaba seguro al 100% de que iba a ser capaz de superarlo porque tenía mucha curiosidad sobre cuál sería el aroma que desprendía y el motivo por el cuál era incapaz de encontrarlo.

***

Bin abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que se guardaban distintas informaciones sobre los olores y las relaciones de los diferentes miembros con cada uno de ellos. Era un lugar lleno de estanterías que contenían un montón de libros de la historia familiar, ordenados por épocas y por los miembros de la familia, además de algunos libros solo sobre fragancias. Bin se pasó toda la tarde y aquella noche ojeando todos los libros que pudo, pero en ninguno de ellos pudo encontrar algo sobre las personas que no tenían ningún olor en especial, ninguna fragancia emanando de sus pieles que pudieran identificarlos y Bin se sintió un poco impotente porque era la primera vez que algo como aquello le sucedía y no encontraba la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

Quizás fuera su culpa, quizás puede que estuviera perdiendo un poco de olfato y que la fragancia que emitiera DongMin no fuera tan nítida como la de las demás personas, así que, durante toda la semana trató de entrenar su olfato, acostumbrándolo a todo tipo de olores nuevos que nunca antes había olido, para ver si de aquella forma podía identificar alguno con el de aquel chico.

***

Cuando Bin salió de clase el sábado, salió corriendo escaleras abajo, ignorando deliberadamente a su amigo ChanWoo que le pedía que fuera a su casa a jugar con el nuevo juego de la play que se había comprado porque había quedado ya con DongMin para ver si podía identificar su aroma y llegaba tarde. La última hora de clase se había alargado un poco más porque nadie daba la respuesta correcta a la pregunta del profesor y éste no los había dejado salir hasta que no lo respondieran bien —gracias al cielo, su amigo ChanWoo era sigiloso como un gato y había sacado su teléfono para buscar en Naver la respuesta a la pregunta que les habían hecho y contestarla correctamente antes de que se les hiciera demasiado tarde—. Moon Bin bajó las escaleras corriendo como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo y llegó hasta el vestíbulo sin aire, lugar en el que lo esperaba DongMin, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y recargado sobre la pared en la que estaba la puerta de salida.

Bin se acercó hasta él lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas y se dejó caer contra la pared, a su lado, para recobrar un poco el aliento —y un poco para comprobar disimuladamente si por fin podía obtener la fragancia del otro, algo que no consiguió—.

—Siento haber llegado tarde, el profesor Kim no nos dejaba salir —le dijo—. ¿Has tenido que esperar mucho?  
—No, no ha sido nada —respondió DongMin.  
—Entonces… ¿nos vamos?  
—Claro.

Bin se alejó de la pared y el otro chico hizo lo mismo, para caminar a su lado mientras se dirigían a la casa de la familia Moon, en el barrio antiguo de la ciudad, puesto que era una casa con bastantes siglos de historia que había pertenecido a su familia desde hacía mucho. No se encontraba demasiado lejos del instituto, pero sí que tuvieron que caminar un poco para poder llegar hasta ella —y subir un par de cuestas empinadas—. Durante todo el camino se mantuvieron hablando de distintas cosas para que ningún silencio se instalara entre ellos e hiciera la caminata incómoda. No se conocían prácticamente nada, así que tenían temas y temas de los que hablar hasta aburrirse y el camino si hizo más corto de lo que en realidad fue.

El chico entró a la casa e hizo a DongMin pasar hasta una de las habitaciones que menos cargadas de aromas estaban, su propio cuarto. Allí solo entraba Bin y su madre o su hermana de vez en cuando, pero las fragancias de ambas las tenía claramente identificadas, al igual que la suya propia, por lo que era el mejor lugar en el que podía hacer aquello, en vez de en la sala que olía a madera de sándalo quemada, donde generalmente hacía aquellas cosas.

—Puedes sentarte en este cojín —le dijo. 

El chico soltó su mochila antes de hacerlo. Bin también soltó sus cosas antes de buscar otro cojín para poder sentarse frente a él, no a mucha distancia, para ir acostumbrándolo un poco antes de volver a echarse sobre DongMin para oler su cuello, como había hecho la vez anterior.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —preguntó—. Puedo ir abajo a por ello.  
—No hace falta, estoy bien —fue la respuesta que obtuvo.  
—Entonces… ¿empezamos? —cuestionó Bin, sin estar muy seguro.  
—Vale.  
—¿Puedes… puedes inclinar tu cabeza hacia un lado? El que sea —le pidió al chico—, para que pueda acceder bien.  
—Claro…

La verdad era que aquello era un poco raro de hacer cuando eran solo dos personas en la habitación. Bin estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquello cuando había mucha gente a su alrededor y en otro lugar, pero aunque fuera raro, intentó se profesional y hacer aquello como siempre lo había hecho. Se puso de rodillas en su cojín y luego se inclinó sobre DongMin, que ya había dejado expuesto el lado izquierdo de su cuello, para poder oler su piel. Bin cerró sus ojos y se concentró justo antes de aspirar profundamente, tratando de captar aquel olor que se le escapaba… pero a pesar de que lo intentó un par de veces, no pudo encontrar más que su propio olor impregnado en la habitación y algunas notas del de su madre, que había entrado aquella mañana para despertarlo para ir al instituto.

No había ni rastro de la esencia natural del chico que tenía frente a él, así que se separó de éste y volvió a sentarse sobre su cojín correctamente.

—Sigo sin encontrar nada —anunció.  
—Entonces no hay ninguna esencia que pueda combinar con el no-olor —murmuró DongMin—, así que, no puedes encontrar a ninguna pareja potencial para mí.  
—Lo siento.  
—No pasa nada —el chico se levantó y recogió sus cosas—. Te estoy muy agradecido por intentarlo.

A Bin le dolió bastante ver lo abatido que parecía el otro chico mientras bajaba las escaleras y luego atravesaba el patio para salir por el portón principal de aquella casa tradicional, esbozando una triste sonrisa al despedirse de él. No sabía por qué, pero le afectaba no haber podido encontrar la esencia de DongMin siquiera, porque con eso, al menos tendría algo con lo que trabajar… pero sin eso, no tenía nada. Bin suspiró y se dio la vuelta para entrar a casa, encontrándose a su hermana menor tras él.

—¡SooAh! —gritó—. Me has asustado.  
—Pensaba que me habías olido llegar —le dijo ella—. ¿Quién era ese chico tan mono?  
—Alguien de mi instituto —respondió sin hacerle mucho caso, queriendo entrar en casa de nuevo.  
—Creo que es demasiado guapo para ti… —comentó su hermana—, pero tenéis el mismo olor, así que supongo que no se puede hacer nada… tendrá que estar el resto de su vida con alguien tan feo como tú.  
—¿Qué has dicho? —cuestionó.  
—Que va a pasarlo muy mal siendo tan guapo estando con alguien tan feo como tú —repitió ella.  
—No, eso no, lo de antes.  
—¿Qué oléis igual?  
—Sí, eso, ¿cómo dices que olemos igual? —preguntó—. Si tú no tenías el olfato de la familia, no lo habías heredado, menos identificar las esencias de las personas.  
—Siempre lo he tenido —respondió ella—, pero el bisabuelo hizo un paripés para que no tuviera que estar atada a la familia como ya lo estabas tú y yo he seguido con eso todos estos años.  
—Entonces… ¿dices que los dos desprendemos el mismo olor?  
—Sí… los dos oléis a madera de sándalo. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? —Bin negó con la cabeza, de forma casi imperceptible—. Ah. El bisabuelo me dijo que le pasó lo mismo, que al principio no podía oler la esencia de la bisabuela porque era tan parecida a la suya que no la podía diferenciar de su propio olor.  
—¿Eso es cierto? —le preguntó, todavía sin poder creerse lo que estaba escuchando.  
—Tan cierto como que yo huelo a mandarina, mamá a hierba recién cortada y papá a café —contestó SooAh con una sonrisa.

El chico tardó solo un segundo en procesar toda aquella información y en hacer que su cerebro le enviara a sus piernas la orden de echar a correr detrás de DongMin para poder alcanzarlo y darle aquella noticia. Mientras Bin corría, bajando las cuestas que antes había subido, en su mente rondaba todo aquello que le había dicho su hermana y cada pieza del rompecabezas encajaba en su lugar, todo tenía sentido con la explicación que le había dado. No pasó mucho corriendo hasta que encontró al otro caminando con la cabeza gacha, así que se dirigió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo y pasó por su lado para ponerse ante él y detenerlo. DongMin alzó la cabeza y lo miró sorprendido.

—Bin… ¿qué haces aquí?  
—Mi hermana me ha dado la clave de por qué no podía encontrar tu olor —dijo, sin darse tiempo siquiera a respirar. Si se detenía a coger aire o a pensar, tenía muy claro que no tendría el valor de decirle todo al otro—. Me ha contado que mi bisabuelo no podía encontrar la esencia de mi abuela al principio porque los dos olían de la misma manera y por eso no podía identificar el de ella —dijo de corrido—. También me ha dicho que nosotros dos olemos igual y que por eso puede que no me haya dado cuenta. ¿Puedo tratarlo una última vez?

DongMin parecía no haber entendido del todo lo que le había dicho y todavía tenía que estar procesándolo, pero asintió a su petición y Bin se aceró a él lo máximo que sus cuerpos le permitieron para volver a aspirar el olor que desprendía la piel del cuello ajeno, concentrándose en aislar su propio aroma. En ese momento lo notó, seguía oliendo a sándalo, como él, pero había una leve nota de dulce en esa esencia, una nota dulce que no había percibido jamás en sí mismo. SooAh tenía razón, los dos olían de la misma forma.

—Sándalo —susurró, todavía contra el cuello de DongMin—. Sándalo con un poco de dulce de fondo, pero madera de sándalo al fin y al cabo.

Bin quiso separarse del chico, pero éste no se lo permitió, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—¿Eso significa que tú también hueles a sándalo? —le preguntó. Bin asintió, sin saber qué podía decir—. ¿También significa que podríamos ser una pareja perfecta? —Bin volvió a asentir—. Me gusta.  
—¿Qué? —dijo el chico, abriendo sus ojos como platos.  
—Me gusta… y espero que tengas razón en esto —le respondió—. Me pareces muy adorable.

Moon Bin sintió cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente sin que pudiera controlarlo por las palabras que acababa de decir DongMin, queriendo también que aquello pudiera tener futuro porque ambos tenían la misma esencia.

**Author's Note:**

> —Una madrugada entré al tag de Bombín (?) para buscar fotillos y gifs de él y me encontré con que en el Weekly Idol había reconocido los olores de los miembros, por lo que me puse a ver el programa y cuando dijo que EunWoo no olía a nada, de repente me recordó al manga antes citado y no pude evitar ponerme a escribir esta historia.  
> —Según Bin, SanHa huele a bebé y Rocky a mariscos, por lo que ellos son los que aparecen en esta historia siendo emparejados.  
> —El ChanWoo que aparece no es otro más que ChanWoo el maknae de iKON. Lo he metido de estrangis porque es amigo de Moon Bin y porque hay que darle amorcito a este niño cuqui. #TeamChanWoo.  
> —Moon SooAh es la hermana real de Bin, su hermana menor. Es trainee de YG y apareció en una de las ediciones de Unpretty Rapstar (la he estado ojeando y la niña tiene talento, así que, espero que debute cuando esté preparada).  
> —Fic ambientado en Cheongju porque Bin es de allí y porque no quería hacerlo en Seúl, que es un sitio demasiado grande, necesitaba una ciudad un poquito más recogida, aunque Cheongju sea grande también, pero no lo es tanto.


End file.
